It takes two to tango
by Naz-G
Summary: After a hard day at the autopsy lab and shocking news, Sakura gets a visit from the sexy SWAT Captain himself, and no, he is NOT stopping by for some coffee. And why does she have to do that stupid interrogation again? She IS suicidal. *sigh*


**It takes two to tango.**

**My first attempt at a one-shot. Don't worry, I'll get to Mendoukusei...eventually.**

**This is for one Itaweasel-hime, a mentor, a hero, and my fangirling partner in crime. I really hope you love it darling. :D**

Kakashi-sensei was right. I was suicidal.

I was working on an autopsy in the Lab of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. There was a retarded serial killer running around with a weird fetish for young women with very high heels. He would drag them from their streets at night, rape them both anally and vaginal, then promptly stick one of their heels in their throats, a slow, painful death.

I was lifting a print off the heal to put it into the computer database and see if we could find a match, when one Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Sasuke burst into my lab. I was not amused.

"What do you want?" I growled, not even bothering to look in their general direction.

Sasuke and Naruto, his partner in the field were my best friends in the world. We suffered SWAT training together under Kakashi-sensei's tutelage, with the occasional added sadism from Shisui. They were the most brutal, sadistic trainers to ever grace the SWAT forces, but they were also the most brilliant operatives in the whole squad. In retrospect, the then superintendent-commander, Uchiha Fugaku made a very wise decision assigning both of them to us, because when you combine Naruto's idiocy and will to succeed, my stubbornness and Sasuke's resilience, we would, no doubt tire most, if not all of the hardened SWAT leaders. Without them, I wouldn't be the awesome operative I am at the moment, and I'm forever grateful for that.

Then Uchiha Itachi brought his devastatingly handsome self into the picture, and crumbled our world horribly.

Itachi was, no doubt, one of the most...visually appealing men I'd ever met, quite honestly. He effortlessly oozed sex appeal, and one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan. He was internationally known for his sex appeal as much as his prodigious genius and talent. He was also SWAT Captain. Everyone in SWAT reported only to him, and he was only to report to the Emperor. At only twenty five, his sex appeal, power, intellect, wealth and good stock was the biggest aphrodisiac, and very many international female sex symbols had more that once dropped hints at what they would like to do to him if left alone with him in a room.

He was also one of the most arrogant males I'd ever had the misfortune to know. He always got on my nerves. He always had a snide retort to anything I said, without fail, not to mention his goddamned superior smirks.

_Just say he looks ten times more appealing when he smirks at you. We both know the utterly unwholesome thoughts that consume your mind when you see him in full SWAT gear, _my inner said, bursting forth in my subconscious.

I growled.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, why the bad mood? We just wanted to come visit our kawaii little doctor. This place can be very dreary, you know?" Shisui said cheerfully.

I turned to both Uchiha and smiled sweetly at them, scalpel in my hand. Both of them blanched.

"Well, as you can see, I'm very busy, and if you continue wasting my time, I will proceed to neuter you," I replied, making sure my voice was sugary sweet.

Sasuke gulped. "We wanted to know if you've found anything," he said slowly, warily eyeing the scalpel in my hand warily.

"I just lifted a fingerprint and put in the database. We should come up with a match soon," I replied.

"Fine. We'll wait," Sasuke said, making himself comfy in my chair. I glared at him.

The computer beeped. The search was over, and the image I saw made me drop my scalpel in shock.

...

We were sitting in Itachi's office, and Kakasho-sensei and Naruto joined us.

"Ne," Naruto asked as he sipped his coffee. "What are we talking about, dattebayo?"

"What's up?" Kakashi-sensei asked, ignoring him.

"I found our possible culprit," I begun quietly, still in shock. Sasuke had his fist on his chin, and Shisui's eyebrows were still scrunched together.

"Totsubeki Hoshimi."

The room took on a stunned, awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi-sensei echoed incredulously, seemingly the first to recover. "She is a _woman. _How can she be possibly the one?"

"I found her print on the shoe that was in the throat of the latest victim, sensei. This is the first really big step we've made. We can't fuck it up and just let her go. We must bring her in for interrogation," I replied nervously.

Naruto's eyes were closed, his brow furrowed in concentration, his arms crossed under his chest.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, how many victims have you cut up?" He asked slowly. I looked at him.

"Six, counting the one we just left in the lab."

"Hmmm, was there any traces of semen on them?" he asked out of nowhere.

I looked at him, confused. I answered nonetheless. "No."

"Then why are we automatically assuming a man is behind this mess?" he asked us all, uncharacteristically quietly.

We were all looking at him like he's grown two heads.

"Think about it, dattebayo. All the chics that Sakura-chan's cut were ass-raped and had something stuck up their woman parts, but there has never been any semen. Dudes get careless, you know? Even when they're using a condom. It just all can't stick in there. Some of it has to drip out, yet every time we've checked out the place, there was never, ever a trace of semen. Even that funny light that's blue and weird that can see carbohydrates or whatever has never shown us any semen. It's possible that whatsherface did it. Just because she doesn't have a dick doesn't mean she can't stick up other shit in there," he replied.

"Naruto, it's called UV light, and it identifies proteins," I told him dryly.

Despite his limited technical vocab, he did have a point, though.

"Very well. It is settled. Kakashi-san and Shisui, you will go arrest Totsubeki Hoshimi and bring her in for questioning tomorrow morning at eight am sharp. Your warrant will be at the entrance. Dismissed."

We all shuffled out of there, and I headed home.

I had just stepped out of a nice, long shower, and just finished my dinner, and was heading to my nice, warm bed when my doorbell rang. I scowled, not amused at the person who was visiting me at this ungodly hour.

I opened the door, and only years of hanging out with stoic men stopped me from gaping.

Standing there was Uchiha Itachi, with a black t-shirt, black jeans, and utterly filthy black sneakers.

On closer inspection, it turned out that said sneakers were Chucks.

"Hello Sakura," he murmured quietly, his rich, lilting tenor promptly increasing my pulse rate, much to my irritation.

Good Kami-sama this man was _fucking sexy. _

Of course, he would never hear those words from me.

"Hello Itachi," I replied. "What's up?" I asked, moving aside for him to enter.

"Please leave those filthy things on your feet outside. They'll mess my tiles."

He looked at me, smirking that panty-dropping smirk of his, before removing his shoes.

I immediately headed to the kitchen, because if I wasn't careful, I'd find myself roving my eyes over that god-like body of his, and that would not do at all.

Annoying man that he is, he followed me.

"I would like to talk to you about my otouto."

I froze, gulping loudly.

"W-what about him?" I whispered, feeling my fingers tremble. I clutched my mug of coffee to try and keep them steady.

Suddenly, I felt a hot, hard, muscular body behind me, his hands were on my hips, and he possessively held onto me, making sure I wouldn't bolt, which we both knew I was about to.

Damn sneaky genius.

"Oh, you know very well what about him," he whispered heatedly in my ear, his hands begin to explore me.

I swallowed again, unable to prevent a shudder when I felt Itachi's lips brush against my skin.

During training, I had the biggest crush on Sasuke, and more than anything wanted to be his significant other. Sasuke, on the other hand, was, bluntly put, a man-whore. He went through girls faster than Kakashi-sensei went through his porn (which he still insists is 'romance'). I realised that he's never stop his habits even when we got together, if Ino's heartbreak at having to listen to his multiple conquests taunt her was anything to go by. I eventually decided that it would be better if we were just friends. I really don't think I could subject myself to what Ino went through.

A couple of months ago, however, Sasuke confronted me and said he's like to give us a try. I knew he had no capability whatsoever of keeping it in his pants, so I was always delaying my answer, telling him that I needed more time to think about it and I'd get back to him. Deep inside, I knew that I'd much prefer having his brother do beautifully nasty things to me, and I felt as if I was betraying him.

It had totally nothing-_nothing-_to do with his older, _hotter, _brother. _Totally. _

I felt Itachi's tongue on my neck as he put hot, open mouthed kisses there. I felt my knees go weaker, and he wrapped his arms around me, supporting me. I gasped when he started suckling on my neck, trying to get my brain to function again.

"How...how did...oh _God..._how did you know?" I breathed, totally enjoying what he was doing.

"I'm the SWAT Captain, _Sakura, _I observe," he replied, his voice rougher and an octave lower. His breathing, like mine, was also rugged, signs that he was heavily aroused.

Before I could will myself to say something, he turned me around to face him, still pressing his body onto mine, and my mouth went dry at the look on his face.

His eyes had darkened from the usual midnight blue to pitch black and they were half lidded. His smirk was masculine, arrogant, confident and _predatory. _He could never have looked any more handsome than now.

I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a small squeak, which turned into a moan when he rolled his hips into mine. I felt a hot, hard bulge in his pants. Oh my God...

"You're _mine,_ my Cherry Blossom," he growled possessively in my ear before taking my earlobe in his mouth. At this, I totally lost my own balance and was completely leaning on him.

"Wh-what about Sasuke? Why are you doing this?" I breathed.

"Because I can," he replied, before carrying me and laying me down on the island in my kitchen. He moved everything that was on it out of the way, before opening my sleeping shorts and roughly pulling them away. Without further delay, he caressed my wet folds with one long, slender finger looking right at me and still smirking.

I wanted to tell him to stop bloody teasing, before aforementioned finger slipped into my core and I was rendered breathless, all oxygen knocked out of my lungs at the sudden intrusion. I knew it was instinctual, being a doctor and everything, but I could feel my muscular walls tighten around his digit. He torturously slowly pulled it out, before pushing it back in, adding a second finger. Try as I might, I couldn't help it, and I let out a shrill yell relaying my pleasure at what he was doing to me.

It was going to be very awkward with the neighbours tomorrow, I just knew it.

"Just as I thought," he murmured, his lilting voice rough with arousal. "You are a virgin."

"Damn straight I am," I replied back, finding it hard to talk and experience pleasure at the same time. "Just because your otouto has gone through most of the female cops at work doesn't mean he has had me too."

"Of course he hasn't, and that is why he's my foolish ototou. Tomorrow he will know he has lost you to me, because I'm going to take you so fucking hard, you will not be able to speak properly, and neither will you be able to walk properly tomorrow."

My face promptly turned red, and I had no response to what he had just told me. He, on the other hand, removed his fingers from my core then lifted me up, and before my brain could register what was going on, I was pressed against the wall, Itachi's utterly sexy body covering mine and Kami-sama, _where the hell had his pants gone?_

I felt his erection on my thigh, hot, hard, thick and wet with his pre-ejaculation. He forcefully shoved his knee in between my legs opening them wide, and I gasped when I felt his tip at my entrance.

"You're going to take me against my own kitchen wall?" I gasped in his ear when I felt him pin me to the wall with his hands on my hips.

"Yes. I'm going to take you against your own kitchen wall, and by the time I'll be done with you no other man will be able to tempt you like me, especially not my foolish otouto," he replied, before pushing his cock into me.

I let out a loud gasp when I felt him enter me, gritting my teeth against the pain. I heard his soft grunt too, then he stilled when he filled me to the hilt, waiting for me to get accustomed to his girth. While he was doing this, he ripped my t-shirt off my body, filling his hand with one breast, and filling his mouth with the other.

I literally screamed in pleasure, totally forgetting the pain about him first pushing his cock into me. He kneaded the breast in his hand to his own desire, passing the pad of his tongue on my nipple, heightening the sensitivity. At the same time he suckled my other nipple, passing his tongue over it and occasionally his teeth as well. By this time, I was whimpering, the pleasure almost too much.

He let go of one nipple, his hand sliding down back to my hip, and his mouth let go of the other one with a pop.

A few moments later, he slowly slipped out before pushing himself into me again, my hollers of pleasure telling him that he was doing the right thing. It was kind of awkward at first, particularly when he lifted up my legs by my thighs and having me wrap them around his narrow hips, but we nonetheless found a perfect rhythm as he pounded me into the wall. In all honesty, I never knew I was that loud; I think my screaming could be heard from the bottom of my apartment complex all the way to the top.

Suddenly, I begun feeling a warm coil pooling at the base of my stomach, and the harder and faster Itachi thrust into me, the tighter it wound. My screaming got louder, and I had no idea what was going on, but the doctor in me promptly explained what was about to happen to me.

Itachi lowered his mouth to my ear, and he told me the most perverse thing I've ever heard from a man.

"Come for me, my Cherry Blossom."

Not being able to take it, I did as he demanded, and I came. Hard. With a final wail (of his name, this time) I felt myself tighten around him, and wave after blissful wave of pleasure washed over me like a gigantic wave of water. Itachi however did not stop his assault, and after a final thrust which he ended by grinding his hips into mine hard, he shuddered, grunted and achieved his own release. I instinctively inched closer to him when I felt him release his seed into me, not wanting to miss even the tiniest drop.

We stayed there for a few seconds more, panting and trying to regulate our breathing. I was utterly exhausted, and _that _was fun.

Itachi looked at me, a tired smirk on his face. "Did you enjoy yourself, my Cherry Blossom? I definitely did," he murmured, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

My face going red (_AGAIN_) in mortification, I buried it into his chest, before nodding my head.

"I'm tired," I mumbled, yawning to prove my point.

"Let's go to bed, then."

...

I woke up the next morning in my bed, naked, with an equally naked body behind me. My face reddened when I remembered last night's...activites, and the way Itachi's arm was firmly round my waist made me smile, despite my embarrassment.

My cell phone suddenly rang, and I frowned at it, as if willing it shut up. It obviously did not, and I snatched it viciously before flipping it open and putting it in my ear.

"Sakura, you're doing interrogation today," Kakashi-sensei said in a sing-song voice. I hang up before throwing the stupid thing at the other end of the room, where it landed on some cushions, not damaged.

Behind me, Itachi tightened his arm around my waist, and shifted. He kissed the back of my neck and murmured, "Let's take you to work so you can do your interrogation, shall we?"

I groaned into my pillow. I _loathed _interrogation.


End file.
